


Предложение

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Это было отличное предложение, но не в этот раз.
Relationships: Oga Tatsumi/Toujou Hidetora





	Предложение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: x_Gella_x
> 
> Написан на Beelzebub fest по заявке: Пьяный Ога плохо контролирует себя. Сорвавшийся Тодзе.

Вечер. В реке отражается заходящее солнце. Водную гладь неторопливо рассекает утка с выводком тихо попискивающих утят.

Тоджо сел на склон берега и потянулся до хруста в суставах. За его спиной в обломках лотка и остатках жареных осьминогов с невнятными стонами копошились избитые им отморозки. Азарт драки уже схлынул, и Хидетора, умиротворённо щурясь, наслаждался тихим вечером. Дотянувшись до булочки, лежащей рядом на траве, он стал отрывать от неё кусочки и бросать их подплывшим ближе уткам. Но неожиданно идиллия была нарушена.

\- Здорово, Тора! – кто-то с силой хлопнул его по плечу, и Тоджо обдало перегаром.

Он резко обернулся, готовый размазать наглеца по асфальту, и удивлённо заморгал. Сзади, еле держась на ногах, стоял Ога.

\- Давай смахнёмся! – продолжил тот, выставляя вперёд кулаки, но, покачнувшись, не удержал равновесия и свалился прямо на Хидетору.

Тоджо поморщился: он терпеть не мог пьяных. Ога тем временем поудобнее устроился у него на коленях и обнял его за плечи.

\- Это было нечестно, Тора, - пьяно хихикнул Тацуми, поднимая на него мутные глаза. - Ты меня толкнул.

\- Ога, ты пьян, - брезгливо скривился Тоджо. - Давай я тебя домой отведу.

\- Не хочу домой, - буркнул тот и уткнулся носом ему в шею. - Давай драться…

Хидетора тяжело вздохнул и, схватив Огу за талию, попытался отцепить его от себя.

\- Да ты меня лапаешь! – игриво возмутился Тацуми и, запустив руку ему под футболку, провёл пальцами по кубикам пресса. – Хочешь меня, да? А в постели ты такой же бешеный, как и в драке?

Руки Оги начали нагло блуждать по телу Тоджо, и Хидетора почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки, отзываясь томлением в паху. Он давно понял, что Тацуми нравится ему далеко не как друг и был бы не против перейти к более близким отношениям с ним. Но в таком состоянии Ога просто бесил его.

\- Давай трахнемся, а? Я ведь тебе хоть немного нравлюсь? – Глаза Тацуми лихорадочно заблестели. - Вот ты мне очень нравишься…

Сказав это, он поцеловал Хидетору в губы. От запаха спиртного Тоджо чуть не вывернуло.

\- Ну, всё. Хватит с меня! – рыкнул он, сгребая Огу в охапку. – Доигрался!

Не обращая внимания на продолжающие лапать его руки, Тоджо подошёл к реке и сбросил в неё Тацуми, распугав звонким всплеском всех уток.

Ога, громко матерясь, забарахтался на мелководье. Хидетора слегка стукнул его кулаком по голове и тот отключился. Вытащив Тацуми на берег, Тоджо сначала раздосадовано пнул попавшийся на глаза камень, а затем, взвалив на плечо бесчувственную тушку, с мрачным видом зашагал в сторону дома Оги.

***

Сгрузив свою ношу на крыльцо, Хидетора похлопал Тацуми по щекам, приводя его в чувство. Тот недовольно застонал и, поморщившись, приоткрыл глаза.

\- Терпеть не могу пьяных, - грозно рыкнул Тоджо. - И трахаться с тобой в таком состоянии я не собираюсь. Вот проспишься – тогда и обсудим твоё предложение.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Хидетора развернулся и пошёл прочь, оставляя Огу сидеть с ошарашенным видом и судорожными попытками вспомнить, когда это он успел такое предложить.


End file.
